Kristina Jones
Biography Kristina ‘Kris’ Jones was born to Jonathan Jones and Susan Jones as part of a healthy pair on the 8th of July, 1997 in Beacon Hills Hospital, California. Her mother dying in child birth and her father unable to keep two children, she was handed to hergrandfatherr on her father’s side. She spent the first fourteen years of her life being homeschooled in Wales, United Kingdom. It wasn't until the sudden passing of her grandfather that she was put back into the care of her father, meaning she had to move back to Beacon Hills where she has livex ever since. Whilst in her grandfather’s care, Kris became well trained in many martial arts, self defence and basic knife work. However, the area she was most renoned for was her control and her sympathy with her opponent. Her grandfather was well versed in the moral code and more than giving when it came to passing it on. So, having learnt from the best, she went on to be the best. However, her fighting game changed when she became a fully formed assasinn. Morals had to become more of an after thought as she realised you either complied with the orders you were given or you became on of the names on the deadpool passed on throughout the recruits. It wasntt until much later on in her years with her father that she learnt there were ways around the aimless killing. She'd earned enough of his trust to become a second in comandd, equal with her cousin, Simon. Together, the two formed a pact to censor the deadpools that came through, checking who was on the list and seeing who ‘deserved death’. All others were taken off or, when sent to be killed, mysteriously escaped. Relations Jonathan Jones — Father Susan Jones — Mother ( deceased ) Christian Jones — Brother ( deceased ) Warner Jones — Grandfather ( deceased ) Simon Jones — Cousin Bob ‘Bobby’ Jones — Uncle Allie Valentine — Work Colleague Maddox Valentine — Work Colleague Season 4 Having received the Beacon Hills Deadpools from the Benefactor, Kris set to work on finding out who was worthy of death and who wasn't. Several names she recognised came up on the list, names such as Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. She took off all the names of those she shared a school with in the hopes of getting closer to them, to find out whether they should be on there or not, If so, shedd just give her father an editional list with their names on. However, getting involved in the little Scooby Doo Crew was a lot harder than first anticipated. Kris soon developed a blooming friendship with Kira, learning that they both had an interest in sports. Hoping this would soon grow into a “Let me introduce you to my friends” kind of situation. But so far, no dice. She'd just have to try harder. Gallery Quotes “You don't fight because you know you're going to win. You fight for your life, or you fight to challenge yourself. Any other time, you defend. And a fight won with defence isn't a fight worth fighting.” “I don’t think they’re monsters. They're just people trapped I a fate a lot worse than out own.” “Don't worry, my father's approval isn't something I worry about anymore.”